


Order

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Slightly), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Drabble, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood-centric, Malec, Out of Character Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Police Officer Alec, Short, slight sexual tension, speeding magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane was fearless, audacious and a bit of a civil disturbance, as going 75 mph on a 35 mph road was nothing out of the ordinary. However, he never worried about breaking laws or stirring up trouble, since he so easily could charm his way out of it. Not once out of the twenty-seven times he’d been pulled over had he actually ended up getting a fine, so when the police car suddenly pulled up behind him, sirens blasting, he felt calm beyond measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge! (though it was forever since day 13, but let's ignore that)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Magnus Bane was fearless, audacious and a bit of a civil disturbance, as going 75 mph on a 35 mph road was nothing out of the ordinary. However, he never worried about breaking laws or stirring up trouble, since he so easily could charm his way out of it. Not once out of the twenty-seven times he’d been pulled over had he _actually_ ended up getting a fine, so when the police car suddenly pulled up behind him, sirens blasting, he felt calm beyond measure. 

 

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" a tall, handsome man appeared outside his window, hands placed firmly at his sides. 

"For mesmerizing other drivers?" Magnus smirked. "Like the Marilyn Monroe effect?" 

The officer showed no sense of humor, staring down the overconfident driver. He clicked his tongue as his mouth opened, Magnus waiting with anticipation. 

"You were going a bit fast there," he said, pulling out a small notebook from his pocket. 

"Officer, please, I'm certain we can work this out without any legal consequences," Magnus put on his best smolder, to which the policeman rolled his eyes.

"I've heard hundreds of different excuses to get out of a ticket," a laugh containing nothing but sarcasm escaped his lips. "Please, persuade me." 

Magnus lost his breath as the officer leaned over slightly, allowing their eyes to meet on a more even level. A hint of mischief lured in the hazel of his iris, as if he saw a challenge in Magnus. 

A million thoughts traveled through Magnus' mind - excuses, pickup lines - and all of them got caught in his throat, blocking his airways in a way he'd never thought possible. The officer had a smug expression on his perfectly sculptured face, yet he radiated seriousness as if speeding was the worst thing a man could ever do. There was something about the way his eyes pierced Magnus', something about the way his lips pressed together, yet a smirk crept up on the side of his mouth, something about those hands resting on the window frame of Magnus' car. 

He felt dumbfounded, his tongue tied and his heart racing. What was it about this man that made him so unable to concentrate and function like a normal human being? He's never had a problem getting out of tickets, or getting away with whatever commotion he'd caused, so naturally, it annoyed him. 

"Well?" the officer asked after a while of silence, his eyes and hands in the same position. 

Magnus looked away, gathering his thoughts and pushing away any sign of distraction, feeling his confidence grow back, unblocking his brain from the inability to speak. Smirking, he turned his head back, the officer waiting with raised eyebrows. 

"Well, darling," he tilted his head slightly to the left. "I would ask if that's a gun in your pocket or if you're just happy to see me, but let's be honest, they don't make handguns that big." 

A wave of surprise washed over the man's face, filling his eyes with disbelief, though the side-smirk stayed put. 

"I won't object to that," he chuckled, "but I still need to ask for your license." 

"How about I just give you my number?" Magnus asked, his voice cocky and his eyes daring. 

He noticed a brief hesitation in the officer, hoping he was considering the offer. At this point, Magnus didn't even care about the ticket, however, he felt a strong need to see this man again, a desire he knew himself too weak to fight. 

"You're smooth, no doubt, but I have a job to do," the man said, the smirk almost gone. "And if you don't obey soon, I'll be forced to arrest you."

"Or perhaps you just want a reason to cuff me," Magnus challenged playfully. 

The officer scoffed, his eyes dropping to the ground as he shook his head slightly. Magnus watched the beauty radiating from the man in front of him, almost blinding him even with his eyes squinted. 

"Though I wouldn't mind that, I'm sure the cuffs won't be necessary," he lifted his eyes but kept his head low, meeting Magnus' stare at the top of his eye-sockets, making them look even more mischievous.

A surge of lust and light amazement flooded Magnus' veins, concupiscence creeping right beneath his skin, itching to be set free. The tension was so evident it could be cut with a knife, as Magnus contemplated how to play his cards. 

"Well, officer," he tried to sound as sincere as possible. "I can ensure you, I’m not one to come quietly."

And when you'd think the tension couldn't get any thicker, the air seemed unbreathable - as if poisoned by their unanimous craving - making Magnus hold his breath as he awaited the other man's response. He noticed they were closer, only inches apart, yet he couldn't for the love of god remember when it happened. Their exhales met midair and danced around their heads like whirlwinds in a hurricane, the moment consuming him entirely, drowning his very being in this longing suspense. 

A complacent smile formed at the corner of the policeman's mouth, giving him a look of utter satisfaction, as his lips parted with a soft sigh. 

" _Really_ , now?"


End file.
